To Lead the Clan
(We open up on a flashback. A young man with sandy blonde hair is sitting on the roof of a hut in the woods. A little girl is resting beside him, her head on his lap.) Momoko Senju: ...oni-chan? Hokichi Senju: Something wrong, Momoko? Momoko Senju: I...I have a feeling. That we're gonna end up separated, and we'll never see each other again. Is it...true? I'm scared, oni-chan... Hokichi Senju: ...Momoko, I can promise you this: no matter what I have to do, I will never leave you behind. Do you understand? Momoko Senju: I guess... (The camera then shows Momoko getting kidnapped and Hokichi doing what ever the enemy wished for the sake of his sister. It then shows a rescue attempts only to find her dead and an empty child's crib. The crib has the name Asahi Senju inscribed on it. The camera then cuts to the modern day, a young man arrives in front of the Senju residence. The guards stop him.) Guard: 'Who are you and why are you here?! '''Kaito: '''My name is Kaito, descendant of Asahi Senju and I am here to claim my rightful place! '(A blast of water shoots through the gates and Kaito walks in. Hanabi Senju and Noche Severo, the Clan's current leaders and Yoruko Senju, the clan's heiress and run out.) Hanabi Senju: '''Identify yourself ruffian! '''Kaito: '''I am the rightful heir to this clan! I am the descendant of Asahi Senju! And I challenge the heiress to a duel to determine who should be next to lead the clan! '''Hanabi Senju: '''You'd dare- '''Yoruko Senju: '''You're on! Water boy! '''Noche Severo: '''Yoruko, are you sure?! You're putting your inheritance on the line! '''Yoruko Senju: '''Trust me dad, I got this. '''Hanabi Senju: ...wait. Who was Asahi again? Kaito: 'You don't know about him, he is the rightful heir to the clan. But it was passed to Hokichi instead. He is the only child of Momoko Senju, the one who is meant to inherit the clan. '''Hanabi Senju: '''Then it is your right to fight for it. '(The camera cuts to a large open area in the Senju residence, Yoruko is standing on one side while Kaito is standing opposite to her. Minato Shirokiri, Yoruko's fiance and boyfriend is watching nervously.) Hanabi Senju: '''This is match only allows unarmed combat and magic. The one to land the final blow will be the winner. Now. ''Hajime! (means begin in Japanese)'' '''(Yoruko immediately runs in and starts throwing some strikes and punches at Kaito who is backing away and blocking them. She kicks him in the face but he takes out his tome, Tsunami and uses a water bubble spell to shield himself from impact. The water bubble shatters and turns into sharpened drops which he fires at Yoruko, she back handsprings away and swings onto a tree.) Yoruko Senju: 'Not bad, let me guess you trained with Aunt Micaiah. '''Kaito: '''Well you're smarter than I thought. '(Yoruko smirks and jumps down from the trees, she does a fire kick which Hokichi also blocks with another water shield, she keeps on throwing punches at him but he uses some water bubbles to trap her and hurls it at the wall. Yoruko grumbles angrily under her breath.) Yoruko Senju: 'Alright, I see you're into slippery tactics. Let's see how well you do without that tome of yours! '(She activates some glyphs and runs at him at high speed and uses them to continuosly strike him from different angles by using them as platforms, her strikes are often countered by more of his water spells.) Kaito: 'This is getting redundant. '(He sends out a swoop of water at Yoruko who dodges it and is able to get close enough to him to kick the tome from his hands and quickly incinerates it.) Kaito: 'Heh, clever girl. Did you even consider I know how use magic without it? '(He creates some water clones of himself and smacks her away. Yoruko gets up and creates fire clones of herself.) Yoruko Senju: 'Two can play at that game! '(The clones clash creating steam which Kaito turns back into water and gathers it into a giant blast.) Kaito: 'Thanks for giving me ammo! '(Yoruko smirks.) Yoruko Senju: 'That's the plan. '(She sends a small spark at the blast, superheating it and causing it to explode into hot water right in Kaito's face, knocking him back. She grabs him by the face and throws him down. He uses a blast of water to throw her off of him.) Kaito: Okay...time for a tactics change. Tactical retreat! Yoruko Senju: What?! (He punches her in the face, blasts her again and knocks her down with another spell Yoruko struggles to gets up with obvious bruises on her.) Kaito: You're pretty tough, I'll give you that. But you're weak, too weak this clan. (Kaito begins charging a water spell in his hands and begins walking towards her. Minato notices that Yoruko's hands are sparking, he gulps.) Kaito: Face it, princess. You're not worthy enough but I am. So I will take back what is mine! (He blasts the water spell at her at lightning speed but Yoruko's body suddenly bursts into fire, dissipating the spell. She gets up and she is clearly angry and in full rage mode.) Yoruko Senju: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! (She creates several fire glyphs around her and blasts a hailstorm of spells at Kaito who leaps up into the air and uses a gigantic water stream spell but Yoruko angrily blasts him down. The spectators all run for cover from her rage mode. Kaito continuously blasts more spells at her only for them to turn to steam as she gets closer to him. Her decides to pull the big guns and creates a giant arm of water and attempts to punch her with it only for her to burn straight through it. Minato looks out from his hiding spot.) Minato Shirokiri: 'You shouldn't have made her angry! '(Yoruko shoots fire chains at Kaito but she puts them out with his water spells but she was able to get close enough to kick him straight into the air and she jumps up after him where she breaks both of his arms and legs in midair and slams him down. Kai to is bleeding heavily he couldn't move and he doesn't have the strength to create anymore spells. Yoruko gets up and falls onto her knees from exhaustion.) Referee: The winner of this match, Yoruko Senju! (The camera cuts to Kaito getting bandaged up. Yoruko approaches him.) Yoruko Senju: You know you're not so bad yourself, water boy. Look I don't like this anymore than you do, how about a compromise? Kaito: Fine, I'm listening. Yoruko Senju: You'll still be part of the clan inheritance, second in line after me. Kaito: Seriously? That's the- Yoruko Senju: Let me finish, mom plans to retire as clan leader when I turn 21, so I will be clan leader. That is until Minato-kun inherits the Shirokiri Group, I plan to abdicate to be with him, that is when you'll inherit the clan. So if you have a kids, they will be next in line before mine. Minato's cousin is slated to inherit the company after him. So our child will be heir to the Senju clan, not the Shirokiri Group, but will be second in line after yours. Do we have a deal? Kaito: Alright, fine. Yoruko Senju: Also, one more thing. Welcome to the family, Kaito Senju. Kaito Senju: What? Yoruko Senju: You heard me, you're officially part of the clan. Just get plently of rest. (Kaito sighs happily and relaxes. Yoruko goes to Minato who promptly hug tackles her with relief that she's alright. The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes